1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stroller part assembly for a reversible handle stroller, more particularly to a stroller part assembly including interlocking members disposed in an armrest for locking a handle.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,605 discloses a conventional stroller part assembly for a reversible handle stroller. The stroller part assembly includes an armrest provided with front and rear engaging projections that protrude outwardly and laterally from a side wall of the armrest, a front leg connected to the armrest, a rear leg connected to the armrest, a rear support connected to the rear leg and further connected to the armrest, a handle pivoted to the rear support and rotatable relative to the rear support and the armrest between front and rear positions, a lock mechanism including a spring-biased latch that is mounted slidably on the handle for engaging one of the front and rear engaging projections, and a pulling string for pulling the lock mechanism to slide upwardly along the handle. In operation, when the handle is to be moved from the rear position to the front position, the string is pulled so as to disengage the latch from the rear engaging projection, followed by rotating the handle from the rear position to the front position and then releasing the string from the pulling to allow the latch to engage the front engaging projection. However, since the front engaging projection protrudes from the armrest in an area where a child's hand will generally rest, operation of moving the handle from the rear position to the front position may result in pinching the fingers of the child. In addition, since the front and rear engaging projections protrude outwardly from the armrest, the appearance of the armrest is adversely affected.